Prise de Bec et Dents de Scie
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Quand les relations humaines jouent aux montagnes russes!  sucrette/Castiel
1. Chapter 1

**Nom de la Fanfiction :**

Prise de bec et dents de scie

**Chapitres :**  
>Je t'aime, moi non plus.<p>

**Disclamer :**  
>Tous les personnages (hormis ma sucrette :p) appartiennent aux créateurs du jeu AMOUR SUCRE.<p>

_Note de l'auteur :_

J'avais envie de faire une Fanfic amour sucré depuis un moment, mais je ne peux pas accéder à la rubrique « games » de depuis le boulot. Et puis je doute être beaucoup lue si je postais là bas en fait :p 

Elle était assise sur le banc de la cour de récréation, un livre passionnant à la main dont elle ne détachait pas les yeux. Castiel restait derrière elle, le dos appuyé contre le dossier, les coudes posés dessus. C'était comme ça depuis quelques jours, Finduilas ne lui adressait plus la parole, l'ignorait même, ce qui était d'autant plus frustrant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire d'effort pour cela : Lorsqu'elle lisait, les alertes incendies du lycée auraient pu se déclencher sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, alors ce n'étaient pas les gamineries que le jeune rebelle multipliait depuis presque deux semaines qui aurait un quelconque effet. Et pourtant, il avait essayé.

Il avait commencé par mettre des bestioles en gélatine dans son sac de classe… charmant, mais Finduilas, outre la surprise de mettre la main sur quelque chose de mou et de froid, n'avait pas vraiment eu peur. Les insectes ne l'effrayaient pas. Les serpents non plus d'ailleurs, le faux –bien que particulièrement réaliste- qui avait glissé de son casier à l'intercours l'avait tout juste fait reculer.

Une fois qu'elle était de corvée de nettoyage de classe –en fait c'était Nathaniel mais il arrivait fréquemment que Finduilas et lui restent ensemble pour éliminer leurs corvées respectives au plus vite- il avait attendu qu'elle entre dans le cagibi où étaient entreposés les balais et les serpillères –d'ailleurs comment se faisait il que Finduilas et Nathaniel passent autant de temps ensemble ? C'était incompréhensible - et il l'avait enfermée dedans pour voir si elle avait peur du noir. Elle s'était alors assise sur un seau et avait attendu que le blond s'inquiète de son absence, ce qui n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes.

L'agacement avait donc très vite gagné Castiel qui avait alors décidé de la coller comme un chewing gum à une chaussure en la faisant chier au maximum. Il intervenait mal aimablement dans ses conversations, lui coupait la parole, faisait des remarques sans intérêts –et souvent peu flatteuses- sur la manière dont elle s'habillait, se coiffait, se maquillait etc.… Le week end était alors arrivé et lorsqu'il revint au lycée le Lundi suivant Finduilas avait trouvé la parade. Elle était arrivée plus tôt et avait expliqué à ses amis pourquoi il la collait ce qui faisait qu'ils ne venaient plus la voir pour ne pas provoquer de situation propice à ses moqueries. Castiel ne s'était pourtant pas découragé mais elle avait pensé à tout. Cette fois elle ne l'écoutait même plus. Elle était plongée dans son bouquin et faisait comme si le monde entier avait disparu autour d'elle.

Ses blagues nulles l'étaient d'autant plus qu'elles tombaient systématiquement à l'eau et Castiel s'était finalement avoué vaincu. Il était hors de question qu'il tente un semblant d'excuses ou d'explication, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Il se contentait donc de rester près d'elle en attendant qu'elle finisse de bouder.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Finduilas qui laissait songer que sa lecture était amusante. Il n'en était rien cependant : elle avait envie de rire en entendant Castiel pousser le soupir le plus fataliste qu'elle eut jamais entendu. Ce que Castiel ne savait pas c'était qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui se passait autour d'elle et que son incroyable concentration était presque toujours feinte. Elle le regardait galérer en riant intérieurement. Elle en était arrivée là où elle voulait l'emmener et le pauvre garçon avait servi ses plans mieux qu'elle n'ait pu l'espérer. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de patience maintenant, elle le savait : Castiel en avait marre de la suivre partout en se tournant les pouces et il n'y avait que deux dénouement possibles à cette histoire. Soit Castiel se décidait à dire quelque chose d'intelligent, soit il allait se lasser de lui courir après et cesser de la harceler. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre elle avait gagné. La seule différence c'est que si son « ami » choisissait la seconde solution la réconciliation serait très difficile. Finduilas gardait bon espoir cependant car elle commençait à connaitre Castiel à présent. Elle savait que si elle n'avait pas compté pour lui plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer, il se serait contenté de perpétuer ses blagues douteuses et aurait finit par abandonner ou par devenir réellement méchant avec elle.

Un autre soupir échappa à Castiel avant qu'il se tourne vers Finduilas. Il fixa la nuque de la jeune fille, sur laquelle ses cheveux de feu étaient relevés dans un chignon approximatif mais qui tombait très joliment sur son épaule.

« Tu as l'intention de lire cette page combien de fois ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Tu lis la même depuis ce matin ! »

Toujours aucune réponse. Un râle exaspéré franchit les lèvres de Castiel.

« Tu vas me faire la tête combien de temps encore ? Lysandre ne veut pas que tu descendes nous voir jouer, et il ne changera pas d'avis simplement parce que je lui demande ! »

Finduilas releva doucement la tête sans le regarder et rangea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Castiel fit le tour du banc et sauta dessus pour s'assoir sur le dossier, en rage, il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« C'est donc Lysandre qui ne veut pas de moi en bas ? »

La colère de Castiel redescendit d'un coup, sans pour autant disparaitre. Il semblait soulagé d'obtenir une réponse. Avec mauvaise foi il haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi je m'opposerai à ce que tu rejoignes mon fan club ? »

« T'as peut être peur que je préfère intégrer le sien » fit elle, sur le même ton.

« Ahah.. » rit-il d'un rire sans joie. « Toucher »

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça dès le début plutôt que de me dire que j'étais pas assez bien pour fréquenter le groupe ? »

« ….. »

« T'es un crétin. En plus t'es un crétin maladroit à tendances odieuses. »

« Et toi t'es la pire des chieuses que je connaisse. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Cast'. »

« Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Non. » dis-elle simplement.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Finduilas, elle ferma son livre et le posa sur ses genoux avant de se tourner vers lui.

« N'empêche tu te défends bien dans la catégorie ''chieur de première''. Mais y a encore des progrès à faire. »

« Si t'es si maline, va agacer Lysandre jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de te laisser assister aux répet' »

Finduilas haussa doucement les épaules.

« Non, le but n'est pas de vous embêter… mais j'avais vraiment envie de vous écouter jouer. Elles sonnent comment tes nouvelles cordes ? »

« Pas trop mal. Ca se sent qu'elles sont neuves. » dit-il en lui montrant le bout de ses doigts marqués par le frottement. « Faut le temps qu'elles se fassent. »

La jeune fille lui sourit amicalement alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Ils se levèrent et prirent le chemin de la salle de classe. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention d'assister au cours de français, il fouilla dans son sac, mit quelque chose dans sa poche et ressortit aussi sec.

« Vous vous êtes réconcilié. » Constata Nathaniel. « C'est dommage, il avait réussit à faire deux semaines de classe sans sécher un seul cours. »

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé en fait ? » demande Violette, qui jusque là n'avait jamais posé la moindre question. Elle semblait avoir attendu que cela soit terminé pour demander un rapport.

Mais le professeur s'installa et le silence se fit. Finduilas déchira la dernière page de son carnet à dessin et écrivit un mot à Violette.

F « Tu connais Castiel, il a fallut qu'il fasse le malin pour rien et qu'il se montre insultant. »

V« Oh d'accord, donc tu as boudé parce qu'il a été blessant ? »

F« Non je l'ai ignoré parce que je savais qu'il ne supporterait pas ça longtemps et qu'il finirait par craquer hinhinhin ! »

N« Ahah, te laisse pas faire ! »

F « Nath, arrête d'intercepeter nos potins ! »

N " Je fais mon boulot de délégué principal"

F« Faillot va XD »

V « C'est son boulot de collecter des potins ? »

F «C'est celui de Ambre ! Il avait peur qu'on se sente seules sans elle XD »

Nathaniel allait répandre son indignation à voix haute lorsque le professeur prit la parole.

« Je suis persuadé que ce que vous avez à vous dire tous les trois est passionnant, puis-je avoir ce papier ? »

Nathniel rosit légèrement, serrant le papier dans sa main.

« C'est mon numéro de téléphone, professeur… si… »

« Vos histoire de cœurs n'ont rien à faire dans ma classe, Miss Mirkleaf ! La prochaine fois que vous draguez pendant mon cours je vous envoie chez la directrice. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Violette regarda par la fenêtre, la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, Nathaniel rougit encore plus et le reste de la classe éclata de rire. Il rangea le papier dans sa trousse et se replongea dans ses cahiers.

La sonnerie se déclencha une heure plus tard pour l'intercours. Les élèves sortirent en plaisantant et Castiel était à la porte de la salle de classe. Il avait un petit appareil rouge écarlate dans la main, le casque audio qui en pendait était décoré et Finduilas fronça les sourcils…. Que faisait Castiel avec SON mp3 à la main ? Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot il quitta le mur sur lequel il était appuyé et lui mit l'appareil dans la main.

« Les chansons du groupe. Y a aussi quelques solos de guitare et des compos. Je t'ai même mis ma chanson, tu n'as plus le droit de râler. »

« Ta chanson ? » demandai-je avec un sourire.

« Y a pas que Lysandre qui sait faire des rimes. » dit il en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. « Je rentre, la flemme d'aller en maths. »

Il prit son sac, le jeta sur son épaule et quitta la classe.

« A d'main. »

« A demain. »

Elle regarda son mp3 avec un sourire attendri et le rangea dans sa poche. Le cours de maths allait lui paraitre si long…


	2. Chapter 2

**Nom de la Fanfiction :**

Prise de bec et dents de scie

**Chapitres :**  
>Vacances, vous avez dit Vacances ?<p>

**Disclamer :**  
>Tous les personnages (hormis ma sucrette :p) appartiennent aux créateurs du jeu AMOUR SUCRE.<p>

_Note de l'auteur :_

J'avais envie de faire une Fanfic amour sucré depuis un moment, mais je ne peux pas accéder à la rubrique « games » de depuis le boulot. Et puis je doute être beaucoup lue si je postais là bas en fait :p

Les arbres défilaient, leur camaïeu de feu formant des taches floues entrecoupées du gris du ciel. Il avait plu sur les carreaux de la voiture pendant tout le temps du voyage. Les vacances avaient commencé. Les vacances d'automne avaient commencé sans que Finduilas s'en aperçoive. Son père lui avait demandé si sa valise était prête la veille en rentrant de l'école. Elle avait eu un moment de stupeur avant de se résoudre à envoyer un sms à Castiel en s'excusant : Ils étaient censés se voir durant le week end.

Le jeune gothique avait alors appelé pour demander des explications et, une fois la colère passée, il s'était moqué d'elle et l'avait traité d'idiote. Elle lui avait raccroché au nez. En racontant cela de cette manière, on aurait pu avoir l'impression que leur relation était tendue à l'extrême, mais il n'en était rien. Castiel et Finduilas étaient simplement deux idiots un peu maladroits qui ne se formalisaient plus de rien. Comme elle, il avait sans doute regardé son téléphone afficher « appel terminé » avec un sourire en coin et l'avait rangé dans sa poche.

Les arbres continuaient de défiler tristement. Les vacances de Toussaint… Tous les ans ils prenaient la voiture, elle, sa mère, son père et son petit frère Milo pour se rendre en Montagne. Dartfard… Petit village d'où ils étaient sortis pour permettre aux enfants de suivre des études dans de bonnes écoles… Mais dans lequel ils venaient s'enterrer à chaque fois que les vacances scolaires sonnaient à nouveau. Elle soupira. Elle n'aimait pas la Montagne… Enfin, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y retourner cette fois. Passer le samedi soir avec Castiel au concert de Médieval Steel aurait été tellement plus amusant que de faire brûler des châtaignes dans la cheminée avec ses amies d'enfance. Pour la première fois, elle sentit que la ville allait lui manquer.

« Ca va, Poussin ? tu ne dis rien. »

« Maman, est ce que je pourrai rester à Amoris pour Noël ? »

« Noël est une fête de famille chérie, nous la passerons avec tes grands parents, comme chaque année. »

« Alors est ce que je pourrai au moins rentrer pour le jour de l'an ? »

« Nous verrons cela. »

« Quand tu dis ça c'est que tu ne veux pas dire non directement… Tu vas trouver une raison pour qu'on reste jusqu'à la fin des vacances… »

« Ne sois pas insolant veux-tu ! »

Son père détacha les yeux de la route pour regarde sa femme mais ne dit rien. Finduilas savait que son père pensait qu'elle avait raison. Mais il attendrait d'être seul avec elle pour en parler. Fin' prit son casque dans son sac et alluma son MP3.

« Maman ! Ya Fin' qui va encore écouter sa musique de sauvage ! »

« Quand tu auras arrêté d'écouter Justin Beiber, microbe, on reviendra parler de Musique ensemble, Ok ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, elle glissa le casque sur ses oreilles et glissa son doigt sur l'écran de l'appareil. Les premiers accords de guitare électriques fusèrent. La mélodie s'annonçait douce mais elle connaissait cet air par cœur. Six mesures hautes, puis la basse viendrait reprendre le thème. Encore quatre autres mesures et la batterie les rejoindraient. Puis la voix. Un couplet chanté d'une voix chaude et éraillée, puis le refrain commencerait lourdement et la chanson prendrait ses airs de Hard Rock. Le chant plaintif de la guitare se calquerait sur la voix de Lysandre pour lui donner un effet harmonieux quasiment improbable. Derrière, la voix de Castiel reprendrait les thèmes en baryténor.

Finduilas ferma les yeux avec un sourire. Le tartan de sa jupe se tendait et se détendait sur sa cuisse au rythme que son doigt venait frapper dessus, marquant les temps de la batterie. Le front contre le carreau glacial, contre lequel des gouttes lourdes formaient encore de longues stries, elle observait les arbres entrer et sortir de son champs de vision. Les montagnes se dessinaient peu à peu. Comme chaque année, à la Toussaint, il y aurait un concours de costume, et cette année l'évènement avait été communiqué à la télé. Le village serait plein à craquer et le patron de la petite auberge ferait sa meilleure recette depuis des mois. Le camping au bord du lac serait surement surchargé également.

La pluie recommença à tomber mais le casque étouffait les sons extérieurs. Si bien que le martèlement des gouttes d'eau devenait une simple bruine accompagnant l'orage que jouait la basse. Les roulements de la batterie s'accordaient avec le chaos du ciel et la voix de Lysandre continuait de faire glisser les mots avec une douceur hors du commun. Dans sa bouche, l'Anglais avait quelque chose de beau. En fermant les yeux Finduilas voyait de l'eau sur des galets. Une eau chaude et joueuse qui faisait ce qu'elle voulait des baigneurs, les emmenant loin dans les méandres de la tristesse ou dans l'euphorie, jusqu'à l'envie de danser au rythme du courant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

La « Chanson » de Castiel était très différente. Jouée simplement à la guitare, sa voix était aussi chaude que celle de Lyssandre, mais elle n'avait pas la même douceur. Son léger accent français hachait parfois subtilement les phrases, son émotion paraissait crépiter loin au dessous d'une épaisse couche de glace. Son timbre était sec bien que la chanson parle d'amour. Les mots étaient pleins de sous-entendus romantiques tout en paraissant très détachés. La guitare jouait la mélodie avec une simplicité telle qu'il se passait parfois quelques mesures sans qu'un seul accord ne vienne troubler les paroles. Mais cette dernière suffisait cependant à maintenir l'émotion… et Finduilas s'endormit.

Les jambes repliées sur le siège, appuyée contre la portière, cachée sous son manteau, qu'elle avait étendu sur elle, elle rêvait silencieusement. Il y avait encore trois heures de route qu'elle ne verrait pas passer. Elle n'entendit pas son téléphone portable signaler l'arrivée d'un message.

« Finduilas ? Ma chérie ? Réveille toi, nous sommes arrivés »

« hm. »

Elle s'extirpa de la voiture avec un bâillement, défroissant sa jupe au passage. Passant une main paresseuse sur ses yeux vaseux, elle tira sur la hanse de son sac à dos pour le sortir de la voiture. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir.

« Quelle classe Miss Mirleaf. » rit une voix connue.

« Leigh ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Pour une surprise s'en était une ! Elle laissa son sac tomber à terre et se jeta au cou du vendeur de vêtement qui chancela légèrement sans s'arrêter de rire.

« Alors, avec Rosalya ? »

« Ca va beaucoup mieux, merci encore. » Dit il alors que je retouche terre… ce gars est vraiment trop grand… « Elle aurait voulut venir mais elle a trouvé un job pour les vacances et du coup elle est restée à Amoris. »

« C'est chouette…. Mais qui tient la boutique ? »

« Elle est fermée pour la semaine. C'est moi qui fournis les costumes pour les participants au grand jeu de rôle du festival. Et Lysandre a déjà été engagé pour jouer le Comte Macabre. »

« Lysandre est là aussi ? » fis-je, un peu douchée mais n'en laissant rien paraitre.

« Oui. Et je lui ai spécialement confectionné son costume pour l'occasion. »

« Je suis certaine que ce sera génial… »

Lysandre, justement, avançait dans leur direction. Finduilas attrapa son sac et le remit sur son épaule.

« Il est temps que j'aille m'installer, sinon mon petit frère va installer ses robots et ses dinosaures jusque sur mon lit. A plus tard Leigh ! »

« Attends ! Vas-tu participer au jeu de rôle ? ils cherchent des volontaires féminins pour des personnages censés désorienter les joueurs. »

« Je te tiens au courant ! »

Elle lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire avant de suivre ses parents qui l'attendaient sur le pas de la porte. Le regard de sa mère signifiait clairement un « Qui c'est celui là ? » tandis que celui de son père évaluait les deux frères et leur look en retard de deux ou trois siècles. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire s'il approuvait ou désapprouvait leurs tenues.

« Finduilas elle a un amoureux ! » siffla Milo, se passant un doigt sous le nez avec un air espiègle.

« Qui ça ? »

« Le gars en dentelle, avec les cheveux noirs. »

« Leigh est le propriétaire du magasin de vêtement. » Expliqua-t-elle à ses parents avec un soupire. « Il a un an de plus que moi et il a une copine. »

« Et le jeune homme qui le suivait ? »

« Lysandre. Son frère. Dans ma classe. »

Sur ce et sans plus d'explication, elle monta dans ma chambre, de laquelle elle vira tous les jouets que son frère avait déjà étalé partout avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable et s'allongea sur le ventre.

**~* Reçu le 22 octobre à 11h03*~  
>~*Expéditeur : Cast'*~<strong>

Alors ces vacances surprises ?

Tiens pour finir de te dégouter,

J'ai réussi à avoir des places pour le concert de Medieval Steel !

Amuse-toi bien avec les vaches.  
>Castiel.<p>

Elle sourit et se met à Pianoter.

**~* Reçu le 22 octobre à 14h12*~  
>~*Expéditeur : Fin'*~<strong>

Un concert, tout seul ? Bof pas terrible.  
>Nous, dans notre patelin pourri on a une fête pour Halloween,<p>

Et devine quoi ? Lysandre et Leigh sont là :p

Bon concert !  
>Finduilas.<p>

**~* Reçu le 22 octobre à 14h15*~  
>~*Expéditeur : Cast'*~<strong>

Je préfère aller à M-S tout seul que de faire la collecte

Des bonbons, costumé en citrouille géante.

Etouffez vous bien avec votre récolte.

Castiel.

**~* Reçu le 22 octobre à 14h18*~  
>~*Expéditeur : Fin'*~<strong>

T'oses pas dire que t'es jaloux en fait.

En plus c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas là,

T'aurais même pas eu besoin de te déguiser pour faire peur aux enfants.

Fin'

**~* Reçu le 22 octobre à 14h21*~  
>~*Expéditeur : Cast'*~<strong>

T'en as pas besoin non plus, j't'assure.

Allez, j'y go j'ai un cours de guitare dans 10 minutes.

Castiel.

**~* Reçu le 22 octobre à 11h23*~  
>~*Expéditeur : Cast'*~<strong>

Je m'en voudrais de t'empêcher d'aller noyer ton désespoir dans la musique !

Bisous !

Elle posa son téléphone avec un petit rire. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il vienne profiter de la fête, lui aussi. Elle attrapa le téléphone fixe et appela Danielle, la fille du maire et son amie d'enfance.

« Allô Danielle ? Dis, qu'est ce qu'il reste comme rôle à jouer pour Halloween ? »


End file.
